marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
George Talbot
George Talbot es el hijo del General Glenn Talbot y Carla Talbot. Biografía Hijo de Glenn Talbot George Talbot estaba con sus padres caminando a través de la Plaza Potomac en Washington, D.C. mientras discutían acerca de su futuro. A sus once años de edad, George le dijo a sus padres que le gustaban los barcos y que él quería estar en la Marina. Luego de que Antoine Triplett le diera un teléfono a Glenn para que Phil Coulson le advirtiera sobre el asesino de HYDRA, Carl Creel, venía a matarlo, Glenn le dijo a Carla que agarrara a George y corrieran.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Secuestrado por HYDRA En un intento de chantajear al padre de George, Glenn Talbot, que había sido nombrado como director de la Unidad Avanzada de Contención de Amenazas, George fue secuestrado por agentes de HYDRA enviados por Gideon Malick. Él fue colocado en estasis en una cámara de Suspensión en Gel y escondido en un camión en el Simposio sobre Contagio Alienígena. Eventualmente, George fue encontrado por el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Lance Hunter, quien informó a sus colegas. Aunque los operativos de HYDRA lograron escapar brevemente, Melinda May los atrapó, quien rescató exitosamente a George. George fue llevado al Zephyr One para su recuperación y su rescate consolidó una alianza más fuerte entre Talbot y Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.12: The Inside Man Perdiendo a su padre George intentó ayudar a su padre a recuperarse después de recibir un disparo en la cabeza y ser trasladado a un hospital militar. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de George, Glenn tuvo un ataque de ira que lo asusto, haciendo que Carla accediera a la petición de la General Hale de trasladar a su esposo a otro hospital. Sin saberlo, Hale era de HYDRA y llevó a Glenn a sus instalaciones.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Tiempo después, George y Carla reciben la visita inesperada de Glenn en su casa. George pregunta acerca de su nueva ropa, a lo cual contesta afirmando que se ha convertido en un héroe. Además, él revela tener poderes, demostrándolo al levitar un cohete de juguete en el aire, e incluso le dice que puede volar. Aunque George estaba emocionado, Carla le pide a George que la deje a solas con su padre, alterando un poco a Glenn. Después de revelar que S.H.I.E.L.D. llamo, Glenn usa sus poderes para suspender a Carla contra la pared y la acusa de traidora. A pesar de que quiso seguir su conversación su hijo, George le pide a su padre que la suelte. Carla intenta convencerlo de que esta de su lado, pero Glenn no le cree y solamente la suelta cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. llega a su casa. Cuando su padre lucha con S.H.I.E.L.D. y afirma ser un héroe, George interrumpe la pelea y dice que él no es un héroe. Debido a esto, Glenn trata de convencerlo de que si lo es y le dice que este atento a las noticias antes de irse levitando.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity Relaciones Familia *Glenn Talbot † - Padre *Carla Talbot - Madre Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Lance Hunter **Bobbi Morse **Melinda May **Alphonso Mackenzie **Elena Rodriguez *Carl Creel † *Hale † Enemigos *HYDRA **Gideon Malick † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (mencionado) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''The Inside Man'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Wake Up'' (mencionado) **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashback) ***''Inside Voices'' (mencionado) ***''All Roads Lead...'' (mencionado) ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' (mencionado) Trivia *George Talbot fue interpretado por un actor desconocido en Shadows y por otro actor desconocido en The Inside Man. Jack Fisher interpretó al personaje en Rise and Shine y The Force of Gravity. Referencias en:George Talbot Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Estudiantes